


Aspiring Poet

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal really needs to stop sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspiring Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Owen at Goldenlake in March 2010.

_You are as hot as ice_   
_And burn me with one breath_   
_You always smell so nice_   
_And I’ll only be parted from you by death_

 

“Really,” an obnoxious voice drawled over his shoulder. “You couldn’t think of anything more romantic than death?”

Owen slapped his hands over the parchment, his cheeks burning. Of all people, it would be Neal to steal a glance at his poetry!

“So,” Neal continued, a lazy grin spreading across his face, “who’s the dubiously lucky lady? It better not be Uline, because I dare say I’ll have to challenge you for that.”

“No, it’s not Uline,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Who, then?” the older boy pressed. “Rhiannon? Talia? Ugh, _Doanna?_ ”

“Sure, sure,” Owen mumbled, shoving the parchment in his drawer, slamming it pointedly. “All of them.”

Even sharp-tongued Doanna was better than the truth—because he knew that if Neal ever found out to whom he was really writing poetry, he would _never_ live it down.


End file.
